hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches
As with all games, glitches are sudden malfunctions in games that cause unintended outcomes. Usually, glitches are targeted by game updates by the developers, with the aim of fixing the glitches. Generally, the updates are successful, but there are some recurring ones. Most glitches can be very frustrating, and can often cause setbacks such as loss of progress. For example: * Rushing to a cage may trap the shark in one. You can also find evil sharks and turtles in the cage. * If you accidentally nudged a jetski or a beachball too high, they will not come down. * Some times, after you ate the Harpoon man with a Vortex, the Harpoon cannon will continue shooting your shark until the vortex stops functioning. * When switching between Great White Shark and Megalodon on the evolve area before you have unlocked Great White Shark will show an upgrade screen with everything maxed out. * The enemies can be misplaced. *Oversised Kempy bass used to be found in the bottom right corner of the alien world *GW eating hitbox is ratially smaller than a reef shark’s Oversized/Undersized Enemy Glitches These are glitches which concern the size of enemy creatures appearing as larger or smaller than they normally are. Some mini creatures can spawn. Those are the undersized creatures: * Helicopter yields 3-5 gems, has no pilot and doesn't drop bombs. (possibly not a real glitch, since the mini helicopter has a different sound effect and rewards very generous rewards. It also has a different appearance, being not only smaller than the normal helicopter but lacking any pilot). it's usually called RC Helicopter. * Enemy Big Daddy (smaller than a megalodon) * Enemy Megalodon (smaller than a reef shark) * Seal (microscopic, may still pose a threat to/attack the shark) Some giant creatures can spawn. Those are the oversized creatures: * Angler Fish (3 times bigger that a normal one). * Small Crab (2 times bigger, not to confuse with the Giant Crab). * Evil Reef Shark (Megalodon sized) * Kempy Bass (2-3 times bigger, spawns outside the Kempy Cave, usually in the Reef Shark/Megalodon spawn point area). * Penguin (size of lvl7-9 Megalodon) * Jellyfish (they can be as big as the shark) * Also after exiting or entering arctic portal one of any kind of prey can becone oversized. * The pole in the Artic that prevents the shark from going farther is sometimes as wide as a GW. * The evil big baddy drunkolasauros can be 5 times bigger at the chamber with the Moon on a Stick Incorrect Enemy Placement Glitches These glitches affect the location of enemies. * The Kempy Bass may appear outside its intended location, the Kempy Cave. Though this is probably not a glitch, as the Kempy Bass is much bigger when outsides the lab. * Enemy reef sharks may be found deeper than the maximum limit of the playable reef shark. *Floating Jet Skis. As soon as your shark sees it, they appear to be floating. When you go near, they fall into the sea. *Planes and the Flying Great White may sometimes spawn at sea level *Pelicans can sometimes spawn in walls *Mr snappy duplicate can spawn near the dog brush *Mission shells would sometimes appear in the old Arctic Land Above The Top of The Map Glitches These glitches allowed the player to get above the maximum height of the map before the latest updates (33 Meters) * If you follow a torpedo that comes up to the surface, it will continue onwards and proceed out of the map. If you manage to get to the top of the map, and hit the gravity-defying torpedo, you will clip out of the map, and see an green tinted background instead of the sky blue one. ** In previous versions of the game, if you pause the game while moving against the top of the map, and then unpause, you can get flung over 200 meters away from your previous location. *A glitch that has to do with a shark cage and pyro, the shark can sometimes get stuck in the cage and the shark ends up in a distorted Alien Planet *If you press against the top of the map, your shark sometimes disappears and can't eat, eventaully dying of hunger. *cages can glitch out randomly, sending your shark flying. Gameplay Glitches These glitches affect gameplay itself, such as causing problems with controls. *Sometimes, when you are playing using Touch Mode, with the virtual joystick, the joystick may freeze and become unusable. **Sometimes, also when using Touch Mode, the joystick may work in direction opposite to the one intended **Sometimes the Arctic Portal is not lit blue even though you did not use it. **E.g. In hungry shark world, Taran966 had a glitch that allowed him to eat a great white as tiger shark while fighting the giant sub without gold rush... **there have been a few cases of the "stuck diver" glitch in hungry shark world where basically if you mess with a diver's exposition the diver will keep shooting at you and you won't be able to eat it. It will seriously lag the game and if you hit gold rush there will be an infinite amount of divers spawning RIGHT ON your nose allowing you to stack up BILLIONS of points with only an L sized shark or greater. the gold rush bar will start as soon as one ends. This often crashes the game if you let it run long enough. To end the glitch and game to claim your highscore (and millions of coins) time your places WHEN not in the gold rush for that split second and hit an ultra mine and die. It happened to me today in arabian sea when I bashed into an empty cage with 2 divers in the back (not inside) and ate one of the divers, got a gem from the cage, and activated gold rush and ate 1 of the divers. I tried to eat the other one but the game won't let me, then I swam away and came back seeing if it's still there and it isn't. Then I moved to Shanty Town and activated another gold rush. Then I ate the villagers and the glitch starts, I was a great white and I was stacking up points like crazy. (36000 points/diver) and I ate like 5 of them a second and got over 3 TRILLION points after 15 minutes. Then I hit an ultra mine and died. **Sometimes when you start Mr. Snappy, you are really tiny. **After attacking your shark, Seals may sometimes be rendered immobile with sometimes blood streaking out, but they are also immortal Other Glitches * In the Arctic Land, Penguins sometimes try to dive into the water with the Turbine in the background but instead of diving, they jump twice as high as the iceberg and walk in midair. *In HSW, your shark may push a King Jelly aside in a Mega Rush instead of eating it. *If you survive for too long, nothing will respawn and you will die *I don't know if this only happens for me, but if you eat a pyro shark, you might become immune to volcanic jets. *In the south china sea, a police boat may sink without you smashing it, and press down your shark. *If a large cage is pushed to its lateral limits (while the caged people were killed) it will spazz out superfast killing random prey and enemy sharks, giving free xp and gold rushes and money. you may sometimes get thrown into a super deep place with repeating images or get thrown in a cyan colored alien world or in an infinite time arctic area or in a wall, or get flung at mach 3 across the skies. this glitch is best to execute with nasha the narwhal or the pryro shark because they can easily kill the divers from outside but it could be lethal to the shark. *the 2nd portal can be visited by people that have only reef shark, mako shark, or hammerhead shark. *sometimes, if you get bitten by a seal, or Evil sharks, you can get killed in one, even if you had full health Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Hungry Shark Category:Common in all installments Category:Hungry Shark World